(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a suspension system for a vehicle connects an axle to a vehicle body, and absorbs vibrations and impacts from a road surface while the vehicle is being driven to enhance safety and ride comfort.
To absorb impacts, the suspension system is connected flexibly in a vertical direction, and to withstand driving, braking and centrifugal forces transmitted from wheels. The suspension system is connected firmly in a horizontal direction.
The conventional suspension system is comprised of a plurality of links and joints, making an assembly process complicated and increasing manufacturing costs.
Therefore, there is a need for a suspension system which is designed having a small number of parts to reduce manufacturing costs, while providing improved performance.
To meet the above need, the present invention provides a suspension system for a vehicle, comprising an axle shaft for rotatably supporting a wheel; a strut assembly for vertically supporting the axle shaft on a vehicle body; and a cam assembly for coupling a vehicle body side end of the axle shaft to the vehicle body such that the vehicle body side end contacts the vehicle body with a contacting curvature identical to an instantaneous center line of the wheel.
The cam assembly comprises a cam disposed between the vehicle body and the vehicle body side end of the axle shaft, the cam having a cam-surface curved toward the wheel, a curvature of cam surface being identical to the instantaneous center line of the wheel, and wherein the vehicle body side end of the axle shaft is designed to tightly contact the cam surface.
The cam assembly may further comprise a cam contacting member disposed between the cam and the vehicle body, the cam contacting member having a cam contacting surface, a curvature of which is larger than that of the cam surface.
Preferably, an insulating member may be disposed between the cam contacting member and the vehicle body, and the axle shaft may be biased toward the vehicle body by a tension spring.